This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Workflows coordinate and invoke a collection of tasks that are to be executed in serial or in parallel. The goal of this project is to develop workflows for the acquisition and processing of glycoproteomics data, using software applications available over the Internet as Web Services. Implementation of these workflows thus requires the development of relevant Web Services or locally deployed software applications, which are being designed for data processing, archival and annotation.